


Collars and Curls

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is late to his therapy appointment with Hannibal, and we all know how Hannibal feels about lateness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr for something involving a collar and lingerie/forced crossdressing. Apologies for my bad memory in not remembering who. 
> 
> Prompts welcome - find me on tumblr for more of my stuff: puppxtraining :)

Hannibal sat in his study, quietly. A white box sat on the chair opposite, waiting. He uncrossed his legs, crossed them again and straightened his suit jacket.He looked at his watch. Will was late for the third time this week.

 

Hannibal sighed, though not in anger. Mostly disappointment. Will was pushing boundaries, and he knew how Hannibal felt about lateness. 

 

Yes, they were lovers. But Hannibal was still Will’s psychiatrist, and he still kept his 7.30 appointment open for him on Thursday nights, albeit at his terrace and not at his office. The other times they met were for dinner, sometimes lovemaking. Some nights Will stayed over, others he went back to his little house in Wolf Trap. 

 

As Hannibal waited, he didn’t do what others did. He didn’t play on his phone, or tablet, or even read a newspaper. He closed his eyes and took another tour of the chapel, noticing details he perhaps hadn’t noticed before – a cracked tile, a candle burned down to the wick and in need of replacement. He could smell the cool staleness of the air, a mustiness that reminded him of bones and death. 

 

His phone buzzed on the small table next to him. He ignored it, and paced through the chapel, stepping around the skeleton on the floor. Hannibal looked up at the ceiling, the gold twinkling in the afternoon sun. 

 

Hannibal can’t remember how long afterwards he heard a noise in the front hall. Hasty, awkward footsteps, as if they weren’t quite sure if they belonged. 

 

Will pushed the door open, wincing when he saw Hannibal seated across from the empty chair. 

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

 

Will put his satchel down on the floor and looked at the white box on the chair. 

 

“What is this?”

 

“Pick it up.”

 

Will obeyed. He was not sure if he was supposed to open it. 

 

“I…uh, sorry I’m late. There was something at the academy, I got caught up. You know how it is.”

 

Hannibal picked an invisible piece of lint from his trouser leg. 

 

“You know how I feel about tardiness Will.”

 

“I know. I messaged you though.”

 

Hannibal’s mouth curled into distaste. 

 

“When will you stop being slave to Jack Crawford’s every command?”

 

Will frowned. 

 

“He’s my boss, that’s my job.”

 

“That’s a weak answer Will.”

 

Will laughed.

 

“Are you jealous? Because you have no reason to be, I’m not fucking him.”

 

Hannibal stood suddenly and Will stepped back. Hannibal was only a few inches taller than him, but he puffed his chest out, lifting his chin, looking down at Will. 

 

“Language Will. Open the box.”

 

Will swallowed and took the lid off. He pushed aside the tissue paper.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

“What? Here?”

 

Hannibal took the box from Will’s hands. 

 

“Yes. Here.”

 

Will took off his glasses. 

 

“Look, I said I was sorry. Please…I…this isn’t necessary.”

 

“Quiet. I will determine what is necessary. Clothes off. Now.”

 

He knew better than to disobey. He sighed and placed his glasses on the small table. He shrugged his jacket off, thought about throwing it on the floor but at the last moment, laid it gently on the back of the chair. 

 

Hannibal sat back down on the chair, holding the box in his lap. 

 

“And the rest.”

 

Will knew he was in for punishment. So he figured he might as well have a bit of fun with it. He turn around, his back to Hannibal and bent over, slowly undoing his shoelaces. Will toed his shoes off, then took off his socks. 

 

Hannibal watched, lifting his chin in approval, but saying nothing.

 

Will began to undo the buttons on his shirt, making sure to take his time. He looked down, peeking up shyly though his curls at the man sitting opposite. The shirt was laid on top of his jacket, followed by his undershirt.

 

Will was not one to spend hours, or any time really, in the gym. So while his torso wasn’t chiseled, it was toned, with just the slightest hint of thickening around the midsection. He paused, before grabbing his belt and unbuckling it, pulling it out of the loops, then slowly undoing the button of his pants and zipping the fly down lazily. 

 

Hannibal licked his lips, uncrossed then crossed his legs again, hands folded neatly in his lap. 

 

Will mirrored him, licking his lips, then pushing his pants down. He stood there in his boxer briefs, nipples hard from the cool air. 

 

“Underwear too, Will.”

 

Will smirked, pushed the briefs off his hips and in one small act of defiance, kicked them over to Hannibal so that they landed at his feet. A cursory glance down and the corners of his mouth tugged up in a wicked smile. 

 

“Come over to me.”

 

Will sauntered over, his cock swinging heavy between his legs. He stopped in front of him, close enough that Hannibal could smell Will’s scent. 

 

Hannibal reached down into the box and pulled out a delicate pair of pink silk panties, trimmed with lace. 

 

“Step in, darling.”

 

It took every ounce of Will’s restraint to not get aroused so early on. He obeyed, stepped into the finery as Hannibal slowly, teasingly, pulled them up. The silk was cool and soft against Will’s skin, Hannibal almost sad at having to cover Will’s cock, for now, with the material. He adjusted Will so the panties sat just right, covering him. He ran his hands over his backside, cupping softly. 

 

Next, Hannibal took out a pair of silk, lace topped, thigh-high stockings. Will swallowed as Hannibal grabbed his left leg and placed his foot on his thigh. With his legs spread, Will reached down to adjust himself but was met with a hand, slapping his away. 

 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself without my permission.”

 

Will let out the tiniest whimper, one that pleased Hannibal immensely. Hannibal took the stocking and placed Will’s foot in it, again slowly, lazily pulling it up Will’s leg, running his fingers around the lace at the top and adjusting it on Will’s thigh. He repeated the process with the other leg, noticing out of the corner of his eye the wet patch that began to form on the panties. 

 

Hannibal stood, taking the next item out of the box. 

 

“Arms up, darling.”

 

Will obeyed, and Hannibal pulled a matching silk camisole over Will’s arms and head and down his torso. He smoothed it over Will’s nipples, causing the man to shiver involuntarily. Hannibal laughed, placing his hands on Will’s hips.

 

“You are so beautiful.”

 

Will ducked his head and blushed. He wasn’t used to being called beautiful. Handsome, perhaps, in a bookish way. He had overheard a few students refer to him as ‘hot’ on more than one occasion. Only Hannibal got away with calling him beautiful. 

 

Hannibal placed his hand under Will’s chin and tilted his head up. He inhaled Will’s smell. It was desire and longing, mixed with slight disobedience. 

 

“One more thing, my darling.”

 

Hannibal brought the last item out of the box. It was a pink leather collar, studded with glass beads. A small padlock dangled from the silver ring. Will swallowed as Hannibal held it up in front of his face. 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Will nodded. 

 

“Would you like me to put it on you?”

 

Another nodded. 

 

“Ask. Ask me to put it on you.”

 

Will licked his lips, cleared his throat. He blushed harder and his cock grew, beginning to strain against the silk of his panties. 

 

“P-please. Please put it on me.”

 

Hannibal drew back, fixing him with an admonishing stare. 

 

“Uh-uh. That’s no way to ask. Surely, you can do better.”

 

“Please, please sir. I want to wear it so badly. Please put the collar on me. Make me yours. Please.”

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

“Better, darling. Better.”

 

He fixed the collar around Will’s neck, taking his time to adjust it, to stroke Will’s neck and his bobbing Adam’s apple. He did up the buckle tight, but not overly so. 

 

And when he was done, he stepped back and looked at his lover proudly. Hannibal circled him, drinking in every detail, every way the silk clung to Will’s form, the way the precum leaked through the silk, and the way Will’s armpit hair stuck out in stark contrast to the feminine pink of the lace that trimmed the camisole. 

 

Will began to fidget. His cock was aching and he longed to be allowed release and pleasure. 

 

“Stand still. I’m not done.”

 

He whined.

 

“Please, Hannibal. Don’t.”

 

Hannibal sprang forward dangerously but with the grace of a dancer. He grabbed the collar and twisted it in his fist, lifting Will up slightly. 

 

“You dare to tell me what to do? You dare to rush me? Do you?”

 

Will whimpered and shook his head. His breathing increased and his heart hammered in his chest. Hannibal twisted the collar again.

 

“Well?!”

 

“No! I’m…I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry.”

 

Hannibal released his grip, the pressure lessening. Will’s hardness pressed into Hannibal’s thigh. He looked down and grinned.

 

“Someone likes this a little too much I think.”

 

Will tried to rub himself on Hannibal’s leg and was met with a chuckle.

 

“No, no. We don’t do that, darling.”

 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and led him over to the closet near the entrance to the study. He opened the door to reveal a mirror on the other side of the door. Will looked at his reflection, then looked away, embarrassed. 

 

Hannibal came to stand behind him. He grabbed the collar again, tugging it gently. 

 

“Look at yourself.”

 

Will shook his head, and Hannibal tugged again, harder. His mouth was close to Will’s ear but he never took his eyes off Will’s reflection. 

 

“Look. Now.”

 

Slowly, Will raised his gaze up. 

 

“See? See how beautiful you are. All of you, every inch, so beautiful.”

 

With his free hand, Hannibal caressed Will’s chest, moving to his stomach and then down to the top of the waistband of the panties. 

 

“You’re resplendent. You’re so strong but vulnerable. You’re a lawman, yet you have a streak of disobedience in you. Do you know how attractive that is, that beautiful duality of yours?”

 

Will shook his head. Hannibal began to kiss the spot where Will’s neck met his shoulder. He nipped and sucked on it for a moment, while his hand slipped under the waistband to caress Will’s cock. 

 

“Don’t close your eyes, darling. I want you to watch.”

 

Quickly, again, Hannibal moved around to in front of Will, blocking his view momentarily before kneeling down in front of him. In his pre-coital haze, Will was confused.

 

“Wh-wait, what? What are you doing?”

 

Hannibal’s hand reached up, a finger brought to Will’s lips to quiet him. 

 

“Sssh. Just look. Look at how beautiful you are.”

 

Hannibal caressed Will’s legs, and then peeled the stained panties down, freeing his cock, throbbing and hard. Hannibal lapped at the leakage and nosed the thatch of pubic hair, drinking in Will’s musk. 

 

Wills hands came to grab Hannibal’s hair. He kept his eyes open. While it would have seemed that the balance of power had shifted, he knew that Hannibal always held the power, and this was another way for him to wield it. 

 

Will gasped as Hannibal took his cock into his mouth. He sucked at it, slowly at first. It took every ounce of Will’s restraint to make it last, and he made it through about half a dozen thrusts before he came into Hannibal’s mouth, finally allowing himself to tip his head back and close his eyes. 

 

When he opened his eyes and brought his head forward, Hannibal was standing again and wiping at his mouth with a linen handkerchief. He kissed Will gently on the lips.

 

“Come. Let’s take a shower and we can have some dinner.”

 

Will just nodded dumbly, allowing him to be led upstairs into the bathroom. Hannibal undressed him and they stepped into the shower. Hannibal fucked him under the running water, then washed his hair. 

 

They dressed in comfortable clothing, Hannibal picking up the lingerie and taking it to the laundry to soak. 

 

During dinner, Will was quiet. Hannibal wondered if it was tiredness or embarrassment. 

 

“Are you alright Will?”

 

“Yeah, fine.”

 

“Did you enjoy your gift this afternoon?”

 

Will took a bite of his dinner and paused, rolling the meat over his tongue, savouring the flavours. 

 

“I did. And there’s no question as to whether you enjoyed it.”

 

Hannibal smiled, taking a sip of wine. 

 

“It was certainly different.”

 

“How did you know I would go through with it? I could have walked out.”

 

“You can be challenged, Will. And we’re all in need of punishment from time to time.”

 

Will finished the last bite of his dinner, placing his knife and fork neatly on his plate.He wiped his mouth with his napkin and finished his wine. 

 

“Even you, Hannibal.”

 

“Even me.”

 

The cogs of Will’s mind began to turn as he smiled at Hannibal. Two could play at this game. 

 


End file.
